VielsaftTrank
by johnprewett
Summary: Harry brütet mal wieder über seinen Hausaufgaben, doch seine Gedanken sind ganz woanders. Ginny taucht plötzlich auf und sorgt für Ablenkung. Doch warum ist sie so anders als sonst? Lest selbst und findet es heraus. H/Hr


Der Abend senkte sich über Hogwarts und die Dunkelheit verschluckte das letzte Tageslicht. Trotz des zur Neige gehenden Tages waren die Schüler von Gryffindor eher freudig gestimmt. Denn es war Freitagabend und das Wochenende stand vor der Tür. Es würde wieder einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade geben. Besonders nach dieser arbeitsreichen Woche würde es eine Wohltat sein, die freien Tage zu genießen. Sie alle redeten schon darüber, was sie unternehmen wollten.

Doch einer unter ihnen stimmte nicht in die Jubelrufe mit ein. Dieser jemand saß noch bis spät abends im Gemeinschaftsraum und brütete über seinen Hausaufgaben, die ihnen McGonagall und Snape aufgegeben hatten. Wieder einmal war er mit seinen Hausaufgaben hinterher. Während das Kaminfeuer herunterbrannte und seinen Schatten an die Wände des Gemeinschaftsraumes warf, versuchte er seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Doch es ging nicht.

Immer wieder musste Harry an sie denken. Ihre Augen, ihre Stimme, ihre ganze Erscheinung. Niemand konnte sie in Sachen Schönheit übertreffen. Absolut niemand. Er hatte ihr nie sagen können, wie sehr er sie liebte. Er hatte Angst, dass es ihre Freundschaft zerstören könnte. Was wäre, wenn sie nein sagen würde? Hermine. Er konnte immer nur an sie denken. Sie war so anders, als die anderen Mädchen. Ihre wunderschönen braunen Haare. Ihre Augen, die vor Intelligenz strahlten. Ihre Stimme, die ihn immer wieder verzauberte. Ihr schlanker Körper, zart wie der einer Veela. Einfach perfekt.

Harry sah sich um. Er war doch nicht der letzte. Durch das Porträtloch stieg eine Gestalt, die er erst im Näherkommen genauer betrachten konnte. Auf den ersten Blick meinte er Hermine zu erkennen. Es war so typisch für sie, noch so spät abends in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Doch dann musste er erstaunt feststellen, dass die Gestalt rote Haare hatte.

„So spät noch wach?", fragte Ginny und kam mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen auf ihn zu. Sie schien nicht überrascht, ihn zu sehen. Offenbar hatte sie erwartet, ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch anzutreffen.

„Ja.", sagte er schlicht.

Harry wandte sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zu. Diese hatten jetzt oberste Priorität. Doch Ginny war scheinbar anderer Meinung, denn sie setzte sich neben ihn und schaute ihm über die Schulter. Während er ihren kritischen Blick im Nacken spürte, wurde ihm klar, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Etwas an ihrer Art kam ihm merkwürdig vor. Es schien fast so, als sei sie jemand anderer.

Er sah auf und befand sich kaum fünf Zentimeter von Ginnys Gesicht entfernt. Hastig wich er zurück. Belustigt sah Ginny ihm dabei sah zu, wie er einige Pergamentblätter, die durch seine hastige Bewegung zu Boden geglitten waren, wieder auflas. Während er die Pergamente ordnete, sah er auf seine Uhr. Es war schon fast Mitternacht. Seufzend legte er seine Sachen beiseite und beschloss es für heute gut sein zu lassen. Immerhin war morgen Samstag. Endlich Wochenende.

„Was machst du denn so spät noch hier, Ginny?"

„Ich war noch in der Bibliothek, bevor Madam Pince mich rausgeworfen hat."

„Komisch. Normalerweise ist es Hermine, die so spät noch in der Bibliothek ist." Ginny lief rot an.

„Naja... ich hab noch was für meine Hausaufgaben gesucht."

„Ach so." Er streckte sich und sah auf seine Hauaufgaben und hoffte, sie würden sich einfach von selbst erledigen. Dann sah er trübselig in die Glut des verlöschenden Kaminfeuers.

„Was ist los mit dir?"

„Ich... das geht dich nichts an." Ginny schien nicht beleidigt zu sein. Im Gegenteil. Ein wissendes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Es ist wegen Hermine, nicht wahr?" Fassungslos sah er Ginny an. Woher wusste sie das? Hatte es ihr jemand gesagt? Ron vielleicht?

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Deine Blicke konnte sie nicht übersehen, Harry. Also, was ist es?"

„Na schön. Aber sag es keinem, verstanden?"

„Na klar.", meinte Ginny leichthin.

„Nein, ich meine es ernst. Schwör mir, dass du es niemandem sagst." Sie hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Schon gut. Schon gut. Ich sag es niemandem. Also, was ist es?"

„Ich... ich liebe sie." Erstaunen trat in Ginnys Augen.

„Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen.", sagte sie schließlich.

„Nein. Ich liebe sie wirklich. Schon seit unserem dritten Jahr. Aber es hat sich noch keine Möglichkeit ergeben." Sie musterte ich misstrauisch, bevor sie sagte:

„Warum hast du es ihr nicht einfach gesagt? Ist das denn so schwer?"

„Du hast gut reden. Stell dir das doch mal vor. Ich sage ihr einfach, dass ich sie liebe. Wahrscheinlich würde sie mich nur auslachen. Oder vielleicht würde sie nichts mehr mit mir zutun haben wollen. Unsere Freundschaft wäre ruiniert. Mir liegt einfach zu viel an ihr, verstehst du? Wir kennen uns schon so lange und ich will sie nicht wegen meiner blöden Gefühle einfach so verlieren."

Ginny sah ihn während seiner Ausführung aufmerksam an. Als Harry fertig war, sah sie ihn mit einem glühenden Blick an. Es beunruhigte ihn zutiefst. Würde sie es Hermine verraten? Und was würde Hermine dann tun? So, wie es aussah, hing sein Glück jetzt von Ginny ab. Wenn sie es Hermine sagen würde, wäre alles aus.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie dir die Freundschaft kündigen würde? Meinst du nicht, dass sie nur darauf gewartet hat, dass du den ersten Schritt machst?"

„Vielleicht. Aber ich glaube einfach nicht, dass sie meine Gefühle erwidern würde. Was sollte sie auch anderes für mich empfinden außer Freundschaft? Ich bin niemand besonderes. Ich sehe nicht besonders gut aus. Und mutig bin ich auch nicht. Also, was soll sie an mir so besonderes finden?"

„Also ich glaube nicht, dass sie auf Schönlinge steht, die nichts im Kopf haben. Aber so unansehnlich bist du doch gar nicht. Außerdem kenn ich keinen, der mutiger ist als du. Bei dem, was du bisher getan hast..."

Harry lief rot an. Diese Dinge von Ginny zu hören. Von einem Mädchen, die vielleicht eher verstehen konnte, wie Hermine fühlte und dachte. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm erklären, was in Hermine vorging. Doch Ginny fragte ihn in diesem Moment:

„Was gefällt dir denn eigentlich so an Hermine?"

„Im Gegensatz zu anderen Mädchen ist sie eine natürliche Schönheit. Sie braucht keine Schminke oder auffallende Kleidung, um den Jungs den Kopf zu verdrehen. Sie ist wunderschön, so wie sie ist. Ihre Augen leuchten heller als die Sterne. Die Art, wie sie sich bewegt, wie sie redet und mich ansieht. Ihr Lächeln. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Dieses Gefühl ist einfach unglaublich. Ich habe noch nie so etwas erlebt."

Ginny lächelte ihn an. Verlegen brach Harry ab. Er erhob sich und sammelte seine Bücher und Pergamente zusammen, verschraubte sein Tintenfass und räumte seine ganzen Sachen in seine Tasche. Er verschloss sie und wollte nach oben gehen, um sich schlafen zu legen. Seine Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit und er konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. Doch er wurde daran gehindert, auch nur einen Schritt zu machen.

Ginny hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. Ärgerlich sah er sie an. Er war müde und wollte jetzt nichts sehnlicher als in den weichen Kissen seines Bettes ins Reich der Träume zu entschweben. Vielleicht würde er sogar von Hermine träumen. Doch Ginny hinderte ihn daran. Er wollte sich losreißen, doch Ginny war hartnäckig.

„Was soll das?", rief er. Sie erhob sich, ließ ihn jedoch nicht los.

„Ist es wahr, was du mir erzählt hast? Liebst du Hermine wirklich?"

„Ja, verdammt. Ich liebe sie mehr als alles andere.", sagte er genervt.

„Danke. Das ist alles, was ich wissen wollte.", sagte Ginny und fiel ihm um den Hals. Sie drückte ihn an sich und schien entschlossen, ihn nicht wieder loszulassen, und küsste ihn einfach. Vollkommen überrascht über das, was sie tat, ließ er es geschehen. Dann, einige Sekunden später, löste er sich mit sanfter Gewalt aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Ginny! Was soll denn das? Wenn Hermine uns so sieht?"

„Oh, das hat sie bereits.", sagte Ginny lächelnd. Erschrocken sah er sich um. Sie waren immer noch alleine. Natürlich. Dann sah er wieder zu Ginny. Doch etwas stimmte her ganz und gar nicht. Und dann fiel es ihm auf. Ihre Haare veränderten sich zusehends. Aus dem Rotton wurde braun. Auch ihr Gesicht veränderte sich ebenfalls. Die Sommersprossen verschwanden. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte er nicht mehr Ginny vor sich.

„Hermine.", keuchte er. Sie lächelte ihn keck an. „Was sollte denn das? Warum hast du mich mit Vielsafttrank reingelegt?"

„Ich wollte sehen, ob du das gleiche für mich empfindest."

Dann schlang sie ihre Arme wieder um ihn und ihre Lippen trafen auf seine. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Hier geschah das, was er sich nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen konnte. Hermine Granger, seine beste Freundin, küsste ihn. Zuerst war es nur ein recht zögerlicher und sanfter Kuss. Doch als er ihre Zunge an seinen Zähnen entlang streichen spürte, wurde ihm klar, dass sie noch mehr wollte. Er gewährte ihrer wilden Zunge Einlass. Sofort begannen ihre Zungen einen ungezügelten Tanz.

Während der Kuss immer intensiver wurde, strich Hermine ihm durch sein Haar. Er selbst strich ihr sanft über ihre Seiten und wanderte mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken. Plötzlich klammerte sich Hermine um seinen Hals fest. Offenbar hatten ihre zitternden Beine nachgegeben. Er hielt sie fest, so gut er konnte. Das Zungenspiel wurde immer ausgelassener. Dann, als sie beide Luft benötigten, lösten sie den Kuss mit deutlich erhitzten Gesichtern.

„Wow.", keuchte Hermine. „Das war..."

„Das war einfach unglaublich." Er küsste sie erneut. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry. So lange schon." Auch sie küsste ihn. „Wollen wir morgen nicht zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen?"

„Und was ist damit?", fragte Harry. Verstohlen sah Harry auf seine Hausaufgaben. Hermine folgte seinem Blick.

„Damit werde ich dir helfen. Aber gehen wir nun morgen gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade oder nicht?"

„Natürlich gehen wir zusammen.", sagte Harry und strich ihr über die Wange.

Gemeinsam ließen sie sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und küssten sich erneut. Alles andere um sie herum nahmen sie nicht mehr wahr. Die Wärme des anderen und der Geschmack der feuchten Lippen erfüllten sie mit einem Gefühl, dass sie glaubten zu schweben. Harry hielt seine Hermine in seinen Armen, damit niemand sie ihm wegnehmen konnte. Schon gar nicht jetzt.


End file.
